Desde mi cielo
by Lunaliope
Summary: Una carta para decir adiós.


**Desde mi cielo**

Estaba en el salón de su casa, sentada en su sillón favorito, vestida de negro, con la ropa del día anterior ya que tuvo que llevar a los niños a casa de los abuelos y miraba por la ventana las nubes grises que avisaban de tormenta, acordándose de él.

Después de tanto ajetreo quería estar sola.

Su mundo se había hundido por completo llevándose consigo toda la felicidad hacia el fondo, a un mundo de oscuridad para jamás ver la superficie. O al menos, no sería la misma felicidad sin él.

Se le volvió a caer una lágrima. Estaba asustada, demasiado compungida para reaccionar a cualquier cosa del exterior, sumida en sus pensamientos, aún no se lo acababa de creer.

Veinte años después de la cruenta guerra con su mortífero enemigo, a Harry le habían diagnosticado una extraña y grave enfermedad. Había dejado este mundo.

Ginny sostenía junto a un pañuelo una carta con las últimas palabras de su amado. La hizo prometer que la leería cuando él ya se hubiera marchado y así lo hizo.

**Ahora que está todo en silencio  
y que la calma me besa el corazón  
os quiero decir adiós  
porque ha llegado la hora  
de que andéis el camino ya sin mí,  
hay tanto por lo que vivir**

Ginny lloraba sin parar.

Cogió un marco dorado de fotos de la mesita que tenía a su lado derecho y acarició el rostro de Harry donde se los veía juntos en el porche de su casa cuando ella estaba embarazada de tres meses de James. Sonreían se besaban e incluso se gastaban bromas...

**No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar  
me gustaría volver a verte sonreír**

¿Volverse a enamorar? Ninguno se compara a él. Era único. Sí eso pudiera pasar, costaría muchísimo.

**Pero mi vida  
yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme  
hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
te cuidaré desde aquí**

Pensaba que podía haber investigado más a cerca de su enfermedad, haberle ayudado más (todos sus familiares y amigos sabían que había movido cielo y tierra por Harry) ella veía todo su esfuerzo insuficiente. Fueron a mucho sitios, probando todo tipo de remedios. Él se merecía lo mejor.

**Sé que la culpa os acosa  
y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más"  
no hay nada que reprochar **

**Ya no hay demonios  
en el fondo del cristal  
y sólo bebo todos los besos  
que no te di **

Ron y Hermione eran un gran apoyo para ella. Ayudándola con los niños y con todo en general. Se consolaban mutuamente como es normal. Prácticamente se les había ido un hermano para ellos. Ron lleno de desolación furia e impotencia se acordaba también de Fred.

Hermione tampoco se lo terminaba de creer había ocasiones en las le parecía verlo entre ellos feliz, creía que todo eso fuera un mal sueño.

**Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí  
y muero otra vez si lloráis  
he aprendido al fin a disfrutar  
y soy feliz**

Volvió a llorar con fuerza.

Tenía que ser muy fuerte y sostener las riendas de su vida, por su bien y por el bien de sus hijos, pero en ese momento quería y debía desahogarse.

**No llores cielo  
y vuélvete a enamorar  
nunca me olvides  
me tengo que marchar**

**Pero mi vida  
yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme  
hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti**

**Desde mi cielo  
os arroparé en la noche  
y os acunaré en los sueños  
y espantaré todos los miedos,  
desde mi cielo  
os esperaré escribiendo  
no estoy solo pues me cuidan  
la libertad y la esperanza **

Ginnny se levantó con la carta todavía en sus manos, posó un beso en ella., se dirigió a la venta y observó que las nubes de tormenta habían desaparecido dando paso a un hermoso y despejado cielo azul que emana esperanza para los días venideros.

**Yo nunca os olvidaré.**

**Os ama, _Harry_.**

**FIN**

**Sí amamos de verdad una persona, nunca se marchará.**

**Permanecerá en el rincón más especial de nuestro corazón, donde siempre estuvo. **

**Nos duele mucho, ****mucho**** que se marchen pero… esas personas se convierten en algo mejor, seres hermosos llamados á**_**ngeles.**_**  
**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Esta historia está basca en una canción de Mago de Oz. Los personajes pertenecen como todos sabemos a J.K. Rowling**

**LunaMuSandra**


End file.
